


cigarette duet

by gavinuwus



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinuwus/pseuds/gavinuwus
Summary: What if it were possible to romance Finn without agreeing to the heist?
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	cigarette duet

* * *

* * *

* * *

_Okay._

_I have no idea how to start this._

_It's 10:35 pm. Today was rough._

_I just need to get this off my chest. And I think writing it into my sketchbook might be the smartest way to do so. Even though I'm kinda scared to finally write all of this down for some reason._

_Back when Daniel and I were in Humboldt County._

_It definitely was a wild ride. And confusing. But also wild. In a good way, I think. For the most part._

_Met interesting people._

  * _Cassidy_
  * _Finn_
  * _Hannah_
  * _Penny_
  * _Jacob_
  * _Ingrid and Anders_
  * _Merrill and Big Joe (Not that cool though.)_



_Especially Cassidy and Finn were..._

_pretty cool._

_I knew I had at least a little crush when I first saw Cassidy. And it was so damn obvious._

_We went for a swim in the lake together. God, it was such an amazing night. Except, you know, losing my left eye and shit. But that's not important. Not anymore._

_Before Cass and I went skinny dipping, I had a talk with Finn._

_He had come up with a ridiculously stupid plan. No offense._

_He wanted to rob the people we were working for, so Daniel and I could get to Mexico "in style"._

_I mean, to be fair, it would've been much easier for us if we had a shitload of money on our way. But I couldn't risk it. No way._

_Mainly because he wanted to use Daniel to open their safe. I didn't want anything to happen to him, so I refused Finn's offer._

_At first, he seemed like he was fine with my decison._

_I trusted him. He taught me so damn much. And he's still the sweetest guy I've ever met._

_I had always just thought of him as a very good friend, but I caught myself thinking about him almost every single hour. And eventually, I realized... a lot of things._

_A lot._

_I was so shy and nervous everytime he talked to me. It was actually insane._

_Usually, it makes me uncomfortable when other people flirt with me. But it was different with Finn. I didn't mind when he was doing it. It just felt natural, and not forced._

_Okay, shut up, Sean. This isn't about you discovering your sexuality._

_Long story short, I guess I had a crush on both Cassidy AND Finn._

_But I never thought that they were seriously interested in me._ _Man, was I wrong. Turns out both of them were seriously interested in me._

_Even though I told Finn that I didn't want to be part of his plan, he still "confessed" that he liked me. I was so confused. He had feelings for me? Like, actual feelings? For me? I thought he was joking, but Finn didn't seem like the type of person to joke about stuff like that. He was too open-minded for that._

_Still to this day, I have no clue how to describe how I felt back then. A part of me was afraid. Afraid of what? I don't know. Maybe because all of this was new. Or maybe I was just scared that Finn would leave me and none of it would last._

_But whatever it was, I knew I couldn't allow this angst to take control over me. I knew I wanted this. I knew I wanted to spend more time with Finn. And I knew..._

_that I wanted to kiss him. Fuck._

_And well... I kissed him._

> **_"That was the single best experience of my whole life."_ **
> 
> **_\- that was me after kissing finn_**

_It was a pretty special kiss, considering it was my first one. AND ALSO WITH A BOY!!!!!_

_I was so fucking happy._

_Then I went to the lake with Cass. She also "confessed" that she liked me._

_But I knew I couldn't kiss her. Not after what happened with Finn just a few minutes ago. I also told her about me kissing Finn, and she seemed supportive of it._

_Shit, I was so lucky to have met these two._

_Of course it didn't last for long._

_Finn took Daniel to rob Merrill. Or maybe Daniel asked Finn to? I don't know. All I know is that Daniel was too young to make that kind of decision. He was just a kid back then. To him, it probably just sounded like an opportunity to get more money. And that's it._

_Cass and I immediately went after them. Luckily, we found them a few minutes later._

_I didn't know what to say to Finn. Everything was so fucked up._

_He tried to convince me to go along with his plan, but I couldn't. And I didn't want to._

_I trusted him. I mean, that's why I kissed him in the first place._

_Fuck, it actually hurts to write this._

_I don't think I need to write down what other fucked up shit happened that night. I lost an eye. Jacob took Daniel to Nevada, only to get brainwashed by some damn cult. Woo-fucking-hoo._

_I remember one specific conversation I had with Finn right before Daniel freaked out and broke into Merrill's._

_**S: "Dude, seriously? After everything---"** _

_**F: "Sean, please, I know what you're thinking, okay? But we got this. Listen, I just want to help you two!"** _

_**S: "You're not helping anyone! Shit... I never should've fucking trusted you."** _

_**F: "Sean---"** _

_I could tell he was hurt by what I said. But I didn't care. Not after what he did._

_He apologized when I found him in the hospital a few weeks later. I accepted his apology._

_Why? He deserved to be forgiven. Even if he was selfish. I could tell he was sorry about everything._

_I don't know if I ever truly forgave him for what he did. It always felt like I tried to convince myself to forgive him. There are plenty of reasons why I couldn't fucking trust him anymore._

  * _I was too scared that something like this would happen again._
  * _I thought we would never see each other again. So why even bother?_
  * _He lied to me. Daniel got shot in the shoulder because of him. Shit. I couldn't even bare the thought of Daniel getting hurt. And then it happened. Just because of Finn's fucked up plan. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him for that. ~~But everyone makes mistakes, right? Shit. None of these reasons change the fact that I still really like him, for fuck's sake. What am I doing here?~~_



_Nevertheless, he wrote me a letter when I was in Away with Karen - Mom, for short._

_It felt good. Said he would like to visit once we got to Puerto Lobos. I wasn't quite sure what to think about it, but whatever. It's not like I HAD to contact him. No pressure. It was my choice whether I would contact him or not._

_Well, here I am._

_Living with Finn in Puerto Lobos._

_Daniel is with Claire and Stephen in Beaver Creek. He's sixteen now. Damn, I wish I could've seen him growing up. The thought of probably never seeing him again pains me._

**_"how many times have I cried bc of daniel" - Counter:_ **

**~~_32_~~ _nvm its 33 now_**

_I'm currently 22 years old. Wow. Never thought I would actually make it that far._

_Finn went to go buy some groceries and I'm sitting here on my bed, writing all of this stuff into my sketchbook._

_It's so weird living with him. Not in a bad way. It's just new. He's only been here for like three weeks. I like it though. It's not as awkward as I thought it would be. But it still feels different. Not like it used to be._

_We wrote a letter and sent it to Daniel a few days ago, along with a photo of Finn and me. Plus, some sand from around here... because why the hell not._

_I just hope that everything will be okay._

* * *

* * *

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Finn? Is that you?" Sean immediately hid his sketchbook under the blanket.

Someone slowly opened the door. Yeah, it was Finn.

"Of course it's me, sweetie. Who else would it be?"

_I don't know. Maybe someone who's trying to murder me? Just a thought._

Sean didn't answer.

"Hey, the groceries are downstairs. Just wanted to let ya know."

"Alright, good. Thanks, Finn."

"No problem. Anytime."

Silence. Until Finn continued speaking.

"Hey, I just saw the fuckers that attacked you yesterday. Bunch of fuckin' assholes."

"Wait, did you talk to them?"

"Nah, but I overheard them talking about _us_. And take a wild guess what they called us."

"I don't have to guess. Does this word start with an _F_?"

"Yeah, it does."

"Then I don't wanna hear it. I can already imagine."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

_Why is this conversation so... weird?_

Once again, silence. And once again, Finn was the one to break it.

"Okay, shit... Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about somethin'. You got a minute?" Finn seemed to be nervous.

"You see me doing anything else?" Sean slightly grinned.

Finn didn't say anything in response. He just sat down on the bed, right next to Sean.

"So... I have no idea how to start this."

_Yeah, me neither, Finn. Wait. These were the exact same words I used when I started writing into my sketchbook some minutes ago? Wow._

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I mean, kinda. But... I don't know. Shit's so confusing. I wanted to talk about what happened back in Humboldt County..."

_What the hell? What kind of timing is this? Is he some sort of mind-reader or what?_

"What? What do you mean?"

"I know that I fucked up back then. I really shouldn't have used Daniel to get that cash without lettin' you know. In fact, I really shouldn't have used him at all. I had a lot of time to think about all this. And I realized what kind of selfish asshole I was. Daniel got hurt, you lost your eye and almost ended up in jail - and all of that... just because of me. I regret what I did and I am so sorry for everythin' I put you and Daniel through. I can feel that you're not 100% comfortable with me bein' here. And if you want me to leave, that's alright with me, I promise. As long as you're happy, I don't mind. I don't wanna pressure you into makin' a decision right now... so just take the time you need. This time, I'll respect your decison. No matter what it is."

_Wow. I'm speechless. What are you even supposed to say after... that? I can tell he's serious. What the hell should I do now?_

_Well, it looks like I have two options._

  1. _Tell the truth._
  2. _Lie._



_A choice as easy as that? Shouldn't be hard at all. There's only one thing left to do now._

_Though I'm not really able to come up with some sort of emotional speech right now._

_Actions speak louder than words._

Sean slowly moved closer to Finn and answered all of his question with one simple kiss. It wasn't anything special, it just sort of happened. It was the first step. It sure as hell would take some time until things went back to normal, but they'd get there. Eventually. Hopefully.

"I think I made my decision," Sean whispered, smiling.

 _"_ Damn, Sean... so _now_ you love me again?" Finn whispered in a sarcastic tone, trying to tease Sean.

"I don't think I ever stopped, you dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> phew


End file.
